Lose Control
by AJ's Poster Girl
Summary: Based mainly on the movie. Maureen is the happy girl everyone knows. But what if she loses control?
1. Chapter 1

_No one notices that all my shirts are long sleeves nowadays. Not even Joanne. _I thought to myself as I finished drying off my hair and looked in the closet. I decided on a simple green long sleeve shirt and my black track pants. I pulled my clothes on and threw my curly hair back in a ponytail. _Joanne doesn't notice anything anymore. She's too busy with work. I guess it's not a bad thing right now._ I sighed and headed out of our bedroom in to the kitchen, which was annoyingly bright. I noticed something on the counter. Joanne left a note again. Without reading it I already knew what it says

_Baby, _

_I'm working late tonight. Don't wait up. I'll make it up to you, I promise. We need some groceries. Don't forget to eat something. _

_Joanne_

I crumpled up the note, threw it away, and grabbed a bottle of water and my oversized purse as I headed out the door. As I walked towards the grocery store, I decided to take a detour to Avenue A, for old time sake. Joanne wouldn't be back until late anyways. I passed the Space which my friends and I managed to save 2 years ago along with Tent City. Those were the days. We were all more or less happy and had great times but more importantly we were all together.

Nothing was the same after Angel died. Then when we lost Mimi and Roger, everything fell apart. As much as he hated to, Mark moved back to Scarsdale to be closer to his parents. We tried to talk him in to staying at the loft, or at least in the area, but he said he couldn't be here, not with the memory of Roger. Collins went to Philadelphia for a job. He still comes to visit every Christmas but it's just not the same.

So now it's just me and Joanne, or rather, it's just me. Joanne is always working late and when she's home she's working on a case all night. We hardly ever have time to ourselves anymore. When I try to talk to her about it, she says she doesn't have time and we'll talk later. We never do. That hurts every time. Am I not important to her anymore? She says I am, but it doesn't feel that way.

I walked past the building where Mark, Roger, and Mimi lived and where I used to live before I met Joanne. I just stood there, frozen. I looked up at Mimi's balcony where she was usually sitting on the railing smoking and one floor up at Mark and Roger's balcony where they used to throw down their keys from so we could all get in. Without realizing it, tears started rolling down my face.

"Mo?" A voice I recognized immediately asks cautiously. I turned around and sure enough there is the skinny blonde boy with glasses I knew so well.

"Mark? What are you doing here?" I said as I wiped away the tears. I went over to him and gave him a big hug

"I missed this place. Its been a while so I came down for the day to visit you and Jo and re-live some old memories. Are you okay?" He asked looking in to my eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just miss the way things were ya know?" I said as I put on a huge fake smile on my face, just the way the world is used to seeing me.

"Well, you wanna grab some lunch and catch up?" He asked. I can tell he's not entirely convinced by my happy face. Then again this is Mark we're talking about. He knows me better than anyone. Better than Joanne even. I've known Mark for 10 years. I met him the first day I moved to New York and we've been friends ever since.

"um… I uh… I gotta…" I noticed the look on Mark's face. It's a look he's given me before. I decided to go before he asked any questions "um…yeah. Sure." I said again with my huge smile. We decide on a small diner near my apartment instead of the Life. Neither one of us are ready to go to the Life again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mark's POV**

"Mo?" I asked. She was staring down at the menu and I could tell something was wrong. "Maureen?" She finally heard me and looked up "Any idea what you wanna eat yet?" I asked. The waiter was standing there. I had just placed my order and he was only waiting on Maureen.

"Oh.. sorry… uh… um… green salad. No dressing." She answered. "Thank you" she said handing the waiter the menu. "So, Marky… how have you been?" She said turning her head to me.

"I've been okay. I've been missing it over here. I miss you and Jo and Collins. How are you? Are you doing okay?"

"Yeah. I'm okay" She smiled her fake smile. God I hate that smile.

"You know. That smile can fool anyone else but it can't fool me."

"No really. I'm fine. I promise you."

"Yeah? Bullshit." I couldn't take it anymore. I knew there was something really wrong and I couldn't keep just sitting there taking it

"Pookie, I'm fine I ju…" _Pookie. Ugh. I hate that nickname._ I thought.

"You're fine? Yeah okay that's why you're a fucking toothpick again and you're giving me that stupid fake smile that you know I hate. What's happened to you Mo? I'm worried about you. You're not your usual self."

"What are you talking about Mark? I've just been sick. That's it"

"Green salad no dressing? C'mon Maureen. I've known you forever. This is how you used to eat when you…"

"Mark. I'm fine. I'm just sick okay? Its not my problem if you don't believe me and its not my problem that you don't have someone to worry about every second" She said grabbing her bag and jacket. "I'm not Roger, Mark. I'm fine and I don't need you" She walked out of the restaurant.

I sat there stunned for a minute. _How dare she bring up Roger? She's not herself. She would never be so insensitive. Especially about Roger. _I thought as I picked up my jacket and scarf and left the restaurant.

**Maureen's POV**

_How dare he? I haven't seen him in over a year and all of a sudden he waltzes in treating me like Roger. _I thought to myself in the elevator in Joanne's office building. I decided to stop by and surprise her. I needed a pick me up after my little visit with Mark.

"Come In." I heard Joanne's voice call on the other side of the door.

"Hey Pookie! How's work going?" I said walking in to the office. She was on the phone with someone and told me to hang on. Her office was just her style, cold and impersonal. She had exactly 2 pictures on her desk, one of all of us at the Life after my protest and one of her parents.

"Yeah okay. I'll meet you later and we'll talk about it. I will. Yeah. Okay. Okay. I'll be there. Thanks. Bye." I heard her say. She hung up the phone and jotted something down in her planner as I sat down on the other side of her desk.

"Hey honey. Is everything okay?" Joanne asked.

"Yeah. I was just around and bored and decided to drop by. Wanna play hooky and go watch a movie or something?" I said with a big smile.

"You know I can't Maureen. I'm busy honey. I have a lot to do and now I have an important meeting later on this afternoon."

"Oh, so all that is more important than I am?"

"You know that's not true Maureen but one of us has to make money. I'm too busy for this" Joanne said as she picked up the phone and started to dial a number.

"Yeah. I know. You're too busy for me." I said, picked up my purse and walked out of her office slamming the door behind me.

I was sitting in our room later that afternoon thinking about the day's events. I felt more depressed as each minute went by. Thoughts in my head were swimming around. The thoughts that I hated started to get stronger and stronger until I couldn't handle it anymore. I went over to the dresser and reached for a little wooden box I've had since high school. It was just a simple wooden box that I had painted light pink and glued scrabble pieces on it to spell out my name. I took all my bracelets and random jewelry out of it until it was empty. There was a piece of green cloth lining the bottom. I pulled up the cloth to reveal a few razor blades and some gauze. I picked up one of the blades and just stared at it for a second. My arms tingled in need and anticipation. I hate when they do that. I can't handle it when they do that. I sat on the bed breathing deeply for a few seconds. My arms kept tingling. I pulled up my sleeve and lowered the blade to my pale skin adorned with scars and healing cuts. I felt the familiar sting and the relief it brought. In that one second, the weight of the world felt lighter. Suddenly everything wasn't so hard to handle. I did a few more before pressing some gauze up against my arm and lowering my sleeve. I put the blade back to rest in the box and returned the box to its spot on the dresser. I laid on the bed and next thing I knew I was being woken up by Joanne shaking me.

"Honey, wake up." I heard her say "C'mon. Wake up." She said. I slowly opened my eyes.

"Ugh. What time is it?" I asked sitting up.

"11:30-ish" She answered

"Did you just get home?"

"Yeah I had something come up I had to deal with. Mark's in town. We went to dinner and talked. I think you and I need to talk now." She said and my heart sank. I felt a sudden panic.

"About what? I'm tired I wanna go back to sleep." I answered lying back down.

"You know what about. Mark told me about lunch today."

"What about it? We got in to a fight. No big deal."

"Maureen, you're not eating."

"Yes I am. I just don't eat much when I'm sick. I've been sick. You know that."

"Maureen, look at you. I'm worried about you baby. You've changed."

"Oh so now I'm important? Now that you think something is wrong you have time for me? Now I matter? It doesn't work like that. I matter all the time or I don't matter at all…"

"It has nothing to do with that Maureen. I work hard for you, to provide for you. I love you. You need help."

"I need you to be too busy for me like you normally are." I said getting up and walking out of the room. Joanne came out after me. She grabbed my arm to stop me and I flinched in pain.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, that hurt. Let go of me" I said. She obeyed and I took off running. I ran as fast as I could out of our building. I just ran as if my life depended on it. My life did depend on it. The life I knew at that point at least. I knew that if Joanne found out about my addictions I wouldn't have them to protect me so I ran.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mark's POV**

I was asleep when I heard the phone ring. I looked at the clock. 1:45 am. _Fuck._ I felt around for the phone but I couldn't find it. _Of course its on the floor_ I thought when I finally found it.

"Hello?" I asked

"Mark? Mark is that you?" I heard a panicked voice on the other end.

"Joanne? What's wrong? I asked now fully awake.

"Is Maureen with you?" She asked

"No. Why? What happened?"

"We had a fight. She ran off. She's been gone for almost 2 hours. I've looked everywhere I could think of. I just don't know where else she could be." Joanne burst in to tears. "I don't know… I just don't know. I tried to talk to her and she ran."

"I'll try to find a train or bus or something out. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Thanks Mark."

"Just stay there incase she comes home." I hung up the phone threw on some clothes, grabbed my jacket, scarf, and bag and headed out to the city. I only hoped I could find a train or bus out tonight. If not I would have to find a way.

I found the train still running, thank God. I got to Joanne and Maureen's apartment as fast as I could. I knocked and almost immediately, Joanne opened the door. She gave me a hug as I walked in.

"Thank you for coming, Mark. I called Collins. He said he'd be here as soon as he can. She said, her voice cracking.

"Where have you looked so far?" I asked. I needed to find her and I needed to find her fast. She gave me a list of places. I nodded and told her I had an idea where to look and that I'd be back.

Maureen was right where I thought she would be, sitting on the step in front of our old building, crying. I walked up to her slowly so I wouldn't scare her. _This shattered, broken girl isn't Maureen. It can't possibly be._ I thought. _Maureen was always so happy and silly, it can't be Maureen. It just can't be._ I sat down on the steps next to her. 

"Why can't things be the way they used to be Mark? Why can't everything be easy? Why can't it be just you, me, Collins, and Benny again? Everything was so easy and fun back then and I didn't….I didn't hate myself." She cried. I went to hug her. "No, don't touch me" She said as she pulled back. "I'm disgusting, I don't deserve it." I moved in to hug her again. She held her arms up to try to push me away but I just grabbed on to her and didn't let go. She gave in and just cried. After a long while I broke the silence.

"Jo is really worried about you, ya know? Maybe I should take you home and we can all talk." I suggested.

"I c--can't, M--Mark. She's gonna h--hate me." She said choking out the words in between sobs.

"She can't hate you, Mo. She's just worried." I said. "C'mon. Its too cold to be out here anyways. We need to warm you up." After a little while, she finally gave in. We got up, I held her hand and we slowly started walking back to the apartment she shared with Joanne.


	4. Chapter 4

**Joanne's POV**

I was relieved when I saw Mark and Maureen walking through the door. Then the worry began again. Maureen had obviously been crying. She was shaking, she looked weak and fragile and broken. This wasn't my crazy little Maureen. This couldn't be. Maureen walked in the door and just stood there. It was almost like she was afraid to come in all the way. Mark squeezed her hand and they walked over to the couch. Mark looked exhausted. He looked worried, scared, and drained. Maureen just sat down and stared straight ahead. She made no eye contact with me or with Mark. She just stared. I cautiously went over to the couch and sat down next to Maureen. I took her hand but didn't get a reaction.

"Honey? Honey I'm--I'm s--sorry." I said. I couldn't hold the tears in any longer. I was terrified. She was hurting and I didn't know what to do. I didn't know how to react.

"I'm sorry too." She said almost without emotion and continuing to stare straight ahead. "I'm tired. I wanna sleep." I looked at Mark. He nodded indicating it was the best thing for all of us for now. I let go of her hand and let her get up and saw disappear in to the bedroom. As soon as she was out of sight, I started to cry harder.

"What have I done? This is all my fault." I cried. Mark sat down next to me and hugged me.

"Its not your fault. Maureen is just going through a lot. We all are." He said

"But we're all handling it. She's not. She's retreating. She's…"

"She's handling it the best way she knows how. Its just the way she is. I knew this might happen." He put his head in his hands and just sat there. "Fuck. I'm so stupid. I should have seen this coming." He said getting up and starting to pace frantically across the living room floor.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean she's like this. She doesn't know how to cope." He said sitting back down on the couch. I went over to sit next to him.

"She hasn't been eating has she?" He asked.

"I don't think so. I'm gone most of the day so its hard for me to know."

"Well, like I told you before, we went to lunch and she ordered a salad with no dressing. That's not her. She's a double bacon cheeseburger kind of a girl. Its all happening again."

"What is? Is there something I should know?"

"She hasn't told you?"

"About the eating disorder? Yeah she told me it was a long time ago and she's been fine for years."

"Of course she said that." He put his head back down in his hands and just sat there in silence. A wave of emotion hit me in that second. I was scared. Scared for Maureen, scared about this whole situation, scared about what's going to happen. I'm also angry and hurt, angry that all this is happening, angry and hurt that Maureen didn't trust me enough to talk to me. Most of all I was hurt because Maureen was hurting and I didn't know what to do.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mark's POV**

_I need to tell Joanne the whole story. She needs to know_ I thought to myself. _She could help. She could knock some sense in to Maureen. Maureen's gonna hate me though, but she needs this. She needs help._ I took a deep breath and turned to Joanne.

"First of all it wasn't a long time ago and she hasn't been fine for as long as you think." I started. I sat there gathering my thoughts for a minute. "She only just started getting better again right before she met you."

"Again?" She asked. I nodded.

"About 5 years ago, she started struggling with food. It was really subtle at first but thinking back they were major warning signs. At first it was just being careful with what she ate. Picking and choosing. None of us really thought anything other than just her being a girl, ya know?" Joanne nodded. "It got so much worse than just picking and choosing. We noticed that she would tell one of us she ate something and then tell another one of us something completely different. She was able to hide it pretty well for about a year. I don't know how we didn't realize anything. We all saw the warning signs but then she would eat a cheeseburger or pizza or something and we would all dismiss it. We didn't know she would just turn around and throw it all up." I paused to look at Joanne. She looked scared and anxious but she was listening intently. I decided to continue.

"One night, we got in to a fight, or rather she was screaming at me. I noticed her check her balance and take a couple of steps back. I started to ask her if she was okay and next thing I knew she was passed out on the floor. Of course I called an ambulance and all that and at the hospital they told me she had been starving herself. She passed out from starvation basically. Right after that she went in to therapy and treatment and all that stuff and she seemed okay. She was slowly recovering. During that time she started to become really good friends with April. You know all about April don't you?"

"Yeah… well only what I've heard from you."

"Well apart from being a junkie, April thought it was fun to not eat for a few days." _God I hated that girl_ I thought to myself. "Maureen started to fall back in to her eating disorder. When April killed herself, Maureen completely fell apart. She retreated and hid her feelings from the world. We eventually got her to go back in to therapy and she promised that was the last time and she was fine. Then when she met you and you seemed to hold her together, I for sure thought she would be okay." I once again paused to gather my thoughts.

"Her control over food is how she copes with life. When Angel died, and you two broke up, I noticed small little warning signs. I talked to her and she promised me that it was okay. She was just having a rough time and that she wouldn't resort to her old habits. I believed her. I guess losing Mimi and Roger was too much for her to handle and it completely pushed her over again. I can't believe I fell for her telling me everything was okay. I'm so stupid."

**Joanne's POV**

I just sat there stunned. I was stunned that she had lied to me and that she was still lying to me about everything. I had been trying to hold back tears the entire time but the sting became too much and the tears started to freely fall.

"So its starting over." I managed to barely whisper out. Mark just nodded.

"We need to talk to her." He said after a long while of silence. "We have to try to get her to open up to us" I just nodded. That's all I could do. I couldn't say anything. I was too anxious, and scared. We just sat there all night, almost in complete silence thinking things through. The only thing I knew is that Maureen needed help and she needed help now and that I had never been more terrified in my life.


	6. Chapter 6

**Maureen's POV**

I sat on the bed with the door closed after I told Joanne I wanted to go to sleep._ They're talking about me, I know they are._ I thought. I felt like I couldn't handle it. I know Mark will tell Joanne everything about my little problem. I couldn't handle Joanne knowing just how fucked up I am. My arms had been tingling ever since my fight with Joanne. They started to tingle more as I felt myself lose all control over what's happening in my life. I couldn't control Mark telling Joanne everything. I couldn't control Joanne's reaction. I couldn't control what was going to happen to me next. I couldn't control anything but the pain. The pain was my friend, the pain kept me sane. _The pain is my freedom_ I thought as I got up from the bed and reached for the familiar box on the dresser.

**Collins' POV**

As soon as I heard Joanne's panicked voice on the other end of the phone telling me there was something wrong with Maureen and they couldn't find her, I was wide awake and half way out the door. Losing Angel and my friends had made me treasure the ones I had left even more. Here I was, walking up Avenue A, walking through the street that I used to live in, through the streets Angel and I had such great times on. After a little while longer of walking, I reached Joanne and Maureen's apartment. When Joanne opened the door, I could tell she hadn't slept all night and that she had been crying. She greeted me with a hug. Mark was sitting on the couch so deep in thought he didn't notice I waled in. I sat down on the couch next to him. He looked up and finally realized I was there.

"Hey." He said half heartedly.

"What's going on?" I asked

"Same thing as before"

"Shit" Was all I could think to say. After a while of silence I had to ask "how bad?"

"Green salad no dressing and lying about eating bad, just like before" Mark answered. Joanne shifted uncomfortably at this.

"Damn" I answered back. We sat in silence for the longest time. None o fus could think of anything to say. None of us needed to say anything. We were just thinking and worrying. We were waiting to see if Maureen would emerge from the room so we could talk to her.

I'll be honest, I was terrified. I knew how bad she had gotten in the past and I hoped to God it wasn't as bad this time but by the looks of Mark and Joanne, it was. _Angel, why aren't you here to hold me together?_ I thought to myself sighing. I couldn't help but worry about the crazy, seemingly happy girl I had been friends with for years.

**Joanne's POV**

"Sweetie?" I said knocking on the door to our bedroom. I heard no answer. I slowly opened the door and saw Maureen sitting up on the bed staring straight ahead. "Honey?" I asked as I cautiously walked towards the bed.

"Where's Mark?" can I talk to Mark?" She asked almost in tears. I stood there for a second, stunned. No, hurt. Mark was the one she wanted to talk to. Mark was the one she wanted, not me.

"Yeah. I—I'll get him."

"I'm sorry." I heard her barely whisper as I walked out of the room.

"She wants you, Mark." I said walking in to the living room. Mark immediately got up and disappeared in to the bedroom. I sat down on the couch and just started to cry again. I cried because I couldn't fix the woman I loved so much it hurt. I cried because it was Mark she wanted. It was mark she trusted to talk to. It was Mark that knew everything about her. Mark. Not me.

"Its ok Jo, she'll be okay again. She can do it again." Collins said wrapping an arm around me. "You just haven't been through this with her and us before. She's stronger than we think, she'll be ok. She'll make it again. She's a fighter and…"

"No. She's not a fighter, Tom, that's why we're all here. She gave up, that's why this is all happening." Suddenly rage took over me. _How dare Maureen do this to me? I'm good to her aren't I? I work hard for her, she has everything she wants, she doesn't have to work. I know she's going through a hard time because we lost 3 friends, we all are but the rest of us are handling it. This is just like her, being a drama queen._ I thought as I sighed and put my head down in my hands. A few minutes later, I felt Collins tap me on the shoulder. I looked up to see Maureen walking out of the room with Mark following her. There were tears in here eyes and she was shaking. She was afraid of my reaction and I knew it. I felt it. She sat down on the chair we have adjacent to the couch and Mark sat on the couch next to Collins.

"Mo? You're not gonna say hi to your good old friend Collins?" He asked trying to break the tension a bit.

"Hey" She just barely whispered out. Colling got up and went to give Maureen a hug. As soon as he let go, Maureen just started to cry uncontrollably.


	7. Chapter 7

**Maureen's POV**

I couldn't help but just cry. Collins' hug was so full of love and friendship. Mark had just told me how he and everyone else was so worried about me. And Joanne, Joanne looked terrified and I knew she'd been crying. I knew she loved me and I knew this was hurting her. Mark convinced me to do this for Joanne. Even if I didn't care about myself, I needed to do this for Joanne's sake and her sanity. _I can't believe Mark talked me in to this. I won't have anything to keep me sane after this._ I thought and took a deep breath and tried to hold back my tears a little.

"I'm sorry, baby." I said softly. "I'm sorry." Was all I could say. Joanne came over to me and kneeled on the floor in front of the chair. She took my hands in hers.

"I'm scared Maureen. I'm scared for you. I love you too much to see you hurting like this."

"We all care about you Mo" I heard Collins say. I couldn't take the hurt in Joanne's eyes anymore. I turned away from her and from the boys. "Talk to us, please?" Collins added.

"Don't push us away, baby. Please don't. I've never loved anyone as much as I love you. I just want you to be happy. Please?" Joanne said. I looked back in to her eyes. I slowly nodded; Joanne knew this meant I was ready to talk. She sighed in relief and repositioned herself on the floor so that she wasn't kneeling. I didn't know where to start. I looked down and fidgeted nervously with my hands. Joanne of course noticed this. She decided to start me talking.

"Baby, what's going on? Why do you feel like you need to starve yourself?" She asked me finally. I sort of flinched nervously at that. I hated that Joanne was so damn blunt.

"I have control when I..." I started and looked down. Joanne pushed my head up by my chin and looked in to my eyes.

"…when you don't eat." Joanne finished my sentence for me. I hated when she did that. It didn't feel like I had a voice when she did that.

"Stop doing that. Stop putting words in my mouth and telling me how I feel. You always do that. I am my own person. You know that right?"

"Yes. I—I do. I'm sorry. I don't mean to baby. I'm just trying to get you to talk to us, to me."

"I know. Jo I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I felt terrible. I just wanted to cry. I wanted to go back get my little box. I wanted my arms to stop tingling. I wanted control. I didn't have control of the situation and it was killing me. I started to shake a little bit without noticing. Joanne and the others noticed. I couldn't be here. I had to go. I went to stand up and got suddenly dizzy. I fell back on the chair. Joanne jumped up from her spot on the floor and gave me a worried look.

"What's wrong?" Collins asked first.

"I'm…dizzy."

"When was the last time you ate?" Mark asked. _Stop being so God damned blunt._

"Three days ago." I said softly hoping no one heard me but of course they did.

"You need to eat something. Can you handle it?" Mark said. _No I can't fucking handle it. _

"I guess so." I said against my thoughts. Collins got up and rummaged in our fridge. He made me a sandwich. I didn't want to eat it. It was just something else I didn't have control over. He handed it to me and I just stared at it.

"Baby, please." Joanne said looking in to my eyes. I reluctantly picked up the sandwich and nibbled at it at first and eventually took a bite of it. I felt nauseous almost the instant I swallowed. Mark got me a water bottle and slowly I finished the disgusting thing. "Thank you. I know that must have been hard. Thank you." Joanne said leaning in to give me a kiss.

"I'm gonna throw up" I said getting up and practically throwing Joanne away from me as I ran to the bathroom. Joanne ran in after me. She held my hair back as I threw up and told me everything was gonna be okay. My body wanted to keep throwing up even when there was nothing left. I sat curled up in the corner of the bathroom with Joanne sitting in front of me for a while until my stomach finally settled a bit. We went back out to the living room and I sat on the couch next to Mark and started to cry again. I was so frustrated. I wanted to tell them about my other little problem because I was scared but I was more scared that they already wanted to control the first one. I would have nothing left.

After I managed to make myself stop crying again, Mark handed me another water bottle to help settle my stomach further and he held out some crackers. I took the bottle but I avoided the crackers.

"C'mon Maureen, you have to eat a few of them at least." He said. I hesitated but I took them and started to nibble on them. Joanne put her hand on my knee. I put my hand in hers and squeezed. She knew that I needed her support.

"I'm here for you baby. I'm always here for you, even if I'm busy. I'm sorry things have been the way they were but that's over. I promise." She said. She gave me a kiss and held me in her arms. _I'm safe here. I'm safe in her arms. _ I thought. The sensations in my arms started to fade a little and the nausea began to melt away. _Joanne might be the one to save me from myself_ _this time_.


End file.
